(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
Currently, an information processing apparatus, such as a printer or a scanner, is provided with plural physical or virtual communication interfaces and is capable of connecting the communication interfaces to different communication networks respectively. In doing so, the information processing apparatus performs communication over the plural networks, such as a local area network (LAN), a wide area network (WAN), and the like.
In a case where a new communication interface has been assigned to the information processing apparatus or in a case where settings of an earlier-assigned communication interface have been changed in the information processing apparatus, it may be necessary to change settings of the newly assigned communication interface or of a communication interface (hereinafter referred to as an existing communication interface) which has been assigned earlier and for which settings have not been changed. For example, for an information processing apparatus in which an existing communication interface is used to connect to an internal network, such as an intranet, it is conceivable that security settings for intranets have been set.